mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Stephanie Sheh
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actor/Writer/Director | alias = Jennifer Sekiguchi, Tiffany Hsieh, Lulu Chiang, Laura Chyu | gender = Female | status = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = Chinese-American | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = Bleach as Orihime Inoue Eureka Seven as Eureka FLCL as Mamimi Samejima Gun X Sword as Wendy Garret Haré+Guu as Guu Naruto as Hinata Hyuga The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya as Mikuru Asahina | website = http://www.jenseki.com/ | agent = }} Stephanie Ru-Phan Sheh (born April 10, 1977 in Los Angeles, California) is a Chinese-American voice actress, a writer, and a story editor. She is also credited as Jennifer Sekiguchi, Tiffany Hsieh, Lulu Chiang, and Laura Chyu. As Jennifer Sekiguchi, she has been honored with a nomination for "Best Voice Actress in an Anime Comedy" by the American Anime Awards for her work in Girls Bravo and Haré+Guu. She is often in anime involving Kari Wahlgren another female lead in FLCL. Her most notable roles are Orihime Inoue in Bleach, Eureka in Eureka Seven, Mikuru Asahina in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Wendy Garret in Gun X Sword, and Hinata Hyuga in Naruto. Aside from acting, she has also adapted and written scripts for projects like FLCL, Ikki Tousen, Ah! My Goddess, Hell Girl, and Romeo X Juliet, and even co-directed Resident Evil 5 alongside fellow voice actor Liam O'Brien. Filmography Anime roles As Stephanie Sheh * Ah! My Goddess: Flights of Fancy – Satoko Yamano * Ah My Buddha – Haruka Amanogawa * Bleach – Orihime Inoue, Isane Kotetsu, Yoshi * Blood+ – Monique * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo – Memma, Lemon Fizz, Ruby, Second Oldest Triple Bag, Super Denbo * Buso Renkin – Hanaka Busujima * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion – Kaguya Sumeragi, Anya Alstreim * Digimon Savers – Megumi Shirokawa * Eden of the East – Micchon * Eureka Seven – Eureka * Immortal Grand Prix – Yuri Jin, Bella DeMarco * K-On! - Yui Hirasawa * Kannazuki no Miko – Himeko Kurusugawa * Kekkaishi - Kirara Kawakami, Kyoko * Kurokami: the Animation – Excel * Lucky Star – Akira Kogami * MÄR – Bell, Alma, Aqua * Mars Daybreak – Megumi Higashibara * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn – Audrey Burne / Mineva Lao Zabi * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya – Mikuru Asahina * The Melody of Oblivion – Coco Ninna-Nanna * Naruto – Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki's Sexy Jutsu, Kin Tsuchi * Naruto: Shippuden – Hinata Hyuga * The Prince of Tennis – Tomoka Osakada, Nanako Meino, An Tachibana * Rave Master – Melodia * Sengoku Basara - Kasuga * Slayers Revolution – Sylphiel Nels Lahda, Zollan, additional voices * Stitch! – Tarō * Street Fighter Alpha: Generations (OVA) – Sayaka * Strike Witches – Gertrud Barkhorn * Tamagotchi: The Movie (movie) as Mametchi and Memetchi * Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann – Kinon Bachika * Vampire Knight – Sayori Wakaba * Zatch Bell! – Penny, Shion Hibiki As Jennifer Sekiguchi * Bottle Fairy – Hororo * Boys Be... – Yumi Kazama * Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo – Haydée * Cybuster – Mizuki * Daphne in the Brilliant Blue – Clare * DearS – Natsuki * Di Gi Charat – Gema * Fafner in the Azure – Maya Tomi * Fate/stay night – Illyasviel von Einzbern * Fighting Spirit – Kumi Mashiba, Aikawa, Young Miyata. * FLCL (OVA) – Samejima Mamimi * Grenadier – Koto * Ghost Talker's Daydream (OVA) – Ichinose, Miku * Gun Sword – Wendy * Haré+Guu – Guu * Haibane Renmei – Midori * Hanaukyo Maid Team – Marron * Honey and Clover – Miwako Teshigawara * I'm Gonna Be An Angel! – Silky * Ikki Tousen – Chinkyuu Koudai, the nurse at the hospital * I My Me! Strawberry Eggs – Fujio Himejima * Leave it to Piyoko – Gema * A Little Snow Fairy Sugar – Greta, Saga's Mother * Mushishi – Tanyu Karibusa (Ep. 20) * Nodame Cantabile – Mika, Moe Suzuki * Paradise Kiss – Alice Yamaguchi * R.O.D. -The TV- – Haruhi Nishizono * Samurai Champloo – Koza * School Rumble OVA — Ghost Girl * ''Tales of Phantasia: The Animation – Arche Klein * Ultra Maniac – Ayu Tateishi * xxxHolic: A Midsummer Night's Dream – Girl/Young Women As Tiffany Hsieh * Tenjho Tenge – Aya Natsume * Koi Kaze – Nanoka Kohinata As Lulu Chiang * Girls Bravo – Kirie Kojima * Kamichu! – Matsuri Saegusa * Mermaid Saga – Rin * Paranoia Agent — Kamome-kun (English Episode 8) As Laura Chyu * Detatoko Princess – Lapis * Early Reins – Margaret * If I See You in my Dreams – Nagisa Shiozaki * Mouse – Kaiko Hazuki As Becky Chiang * Eiken – Chiharu Shinonome Non-anime Roles * Three Delivery – Sue *WordGirl as Bank Teller (in the people vs. Ms. Question) Video game Roles * .hack//G.U. vol.3//Redemption – Tabby (uncredited) * Atelier Iris 3: Grand Phantasm – Nell Ellis (uncredited) * Bayonetta – Cereza (uncredited) * Bleach: Shattered Blade – Orihime Inoue * Blue Dragon – Samila, Pachess Town Child * Castlevania Judgment – Eric Lecarde (uncredited), English ADR Director * Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin – Charlotte Aulin (uncredited) * Cross Edge – Lilith * Culdcept Saga – Additional voices (as Jennifer Sekiguchi) * Dawn of Mana – Ritzia (uncredited) * Devil May Cry 4 – Kyrie (voice segments only) (uncredited) * Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII – Incidental Characters * Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories – Hanako (uncredited) * Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice – Princess Sapphire * Dragoneer's Aria – Euphe Kalm * Eternal Sonata – Princess Serenade * Final Fantasy XIII – Additional Voices * Grandia III – Alfina de Pamela (uncredited) * Hexyz Force - Luffina Gemini * inFamous – Civilian * Stranglehold – Teko * Luminous Arc – Vivi (uncredited) * Lunia – Kali Eschenbach * Magna Carta 2 – Celestine Roaa * Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis – Nicole Mimi Tithel (uncredited) * Mega Man X: Command Mission - Additional Voices * Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 – Hinata Hyuga * Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution – Hinata Hyuga * Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 – Hinata Hyuga, Awakened Hinata * Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 - Hinata Hyuga * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja – Hinata Hyuga * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 – Hinata Hyuga * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 – Hinata Hyuga * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 – Hinata Hyuga * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm – Hinata Hyuga * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes – Hinata Hyuga * Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles – Hinata Hyuga, Diary Voice * ObsCure – Shannon Matthews * Odin Sphere – Mercedes (as Jennifer Sekiguchi) * Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 FES – Metis (uncredited) * Project Sylpheed – May Crichton (as Stephanie Shea) * Radiata Stories – Ridley Silverlake (uncredited) * Resident Evil 5 – Majini / Rebecca Chambers (Mercenaries Reunion game) / English ADR Director * Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles – Additional voices, English ADR director * Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles – Rebecca Chambers (uncredited) * Romancing SaGa (PS2 remake) – Marina (uncredited) * Rumble Roses XX – EDIT Voice 1 (uncredited) * Secret Files: Tunguska – Nina * Shadow Hearts: Covenant – Princess Anastasia Romanov (as Jennifer Sekiguchi) * Soulcalibur IV – Scheherazade, Custom Female Voice #1 (uncredited) * Star Ocean: First Departure – Erys Jerand * Steambot Chronicles – Rosemary (uncredited) * Suikoden Tactics – Corselia (uncredited) * Tales of the Abyss – Natalia Luzu Kimlasca Lanvaldear (uncredited) * Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology – Arche Klein (uncredited) * Trauma Team – Tomoe Tachibana * Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria – Silmeria (uncredited) * Warriors Orochi – Da Ji (uncredited) * Warriors Orochi 2 – Da Ji (uncredited) * Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury – Penny Movie Roles * Digimon Tamers: The Adventurers' Battle – Minami Uehara * CJ7 – Ms. Yuen * Bleach: Memories of Nobody – Orihime Inoue * Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion – Orihime Inoue Documentaries * Adventures in Voice Acting – Herself External links * Interview with Stephanie Sheh by AnimeOmnitude * * * Official website Category:1977 births Category:American people of Chinese descent Category:American actors of Asian descent Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:University of California, Los Angeles alumni hu:Stephanie Sheh ms:Stephanie Sheh